


Supernova

by Starysky205



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A bit of gore, Dark, Other, Writing request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: Being turned into a literal shooting star would’ve been kinderRequested by waldorkler on Tumblr





	

Suffocating

Hot

Painful

She didn’t like it, but she felt as though she deserved it

Movement

She wasn’t the only one being held by the gigantic red hand, her brother wasn’t at fault; he shouldn’t be going through this

The high pitch voice

The switching pupil

A pine tree

“No!”

“No?”

“Take me instead”

“My, my shooting star, guilt finally caught up to you?”

She felt eyes on her

“Please”

“Well, since you asked so nicely”

“Mable no!”

Dipper fell to the ground

One of her gruncles then

She was a bit dizzy

Dipper got up

“But it would be a shame for pine tree not to know why you’re really doing this, don’t you think?”

She was laid into the ground; Dipper was pushed back the moment he tried to reach out for her

Bill sook a finger making tsk sounds

“Now, now pine tree, shooting star has something to say”

Oh

That’s what he meant

“It’s my fault”

“What’s that shooting star?”

She clenched her fists

“The Weirdmageddon was my fault!”

Silence

Brown eyes

“What?”

A sharp glint on a single eye-mouth

Swallow

Face him

“I gave bill the shiny globe”

Clapping

“Isn’t she a gift? So easy to convince”

Dipper shook his head stubbornly

“Like you heard pine tree, your sister here helped me with all you see here”

If the overpowered dorito had a mouth, he’d be smirking

All sharp teeth and angles

She could almost see it

“But there’s more people dying to meet the person behind all the chaos, and who am I to deny them”

She was lifted again

Harshly

Like a particularly despised toy

“Why don’t you tell the whole town what you’ve done shooting star? Heck, let’s tell yur entire dimension”

A triangle appeared in front of her

The pressure easing up just enough that she could breathe

The triangle was hard to look at

Both extremely white and black

At the same time

“Loud and clear now”

She held back a sob

“I-I’m the one who started Weirdmageddon, I’m to blame”

“Very good shooting star, how about a reward?”

She was released again

Roughly

“Let’s see, ah!”

He became small

Floating in front of her with glinting eyes

“You missed the first three days, my fault, you would’ve loved it”

The eye lidded happily

“Actually, I could show you! Doesn’t that sound perfect?”

Black finger click together

She can feel everything

From the heaviness of her own body

To the distance between herself and everyone else

Every person in the world

She can feel them

She can hear them too

As loud as if they were all there beside her

Her hands do little against the noise

She can see

The things she can see!

Everything so clear it blurs

So bright her eyes burst in tears

She closes them only for them to be peeled open again

Unable to close anymore

“Don’t want you missing anything now, do we?”

The colors switch like a kaleidoscope

Each more wrong than the previous

She can practically taste the difference

She tries focusing on something else

She feels the taste of iron in her mouth

And then pain

Her brackets pull at her teeth

The metallic cord holding them together twisting

Then there’s the heat

The wire melting and falling into her tongue

No matter how much she squirms

The tears feel cold to the point where they burn

Her mind can’t decide which burns more

Her balance shifts completely

She’s been turned upside down

Yet she knows she hasn’t

She’s fallen to the ground in pain

Yet she’s standing perfectly strait

She’s wailing out as loudly as she can

Yet she’s deathly silent

Too much

Too much

Too much

Then nothing at all

For one second

As everything abruptly stopped

Mable didn’t know which was worse

Everything

Or nothing

 

Dipper could do nothing but watch as his sister’s body felt to the ground with a final sound, she was covered in blood, from her lips nose eyes and through her fingers where her hands stubbornly stayed at her ears, the brown eyes were wide, every vein painted a vibrant red, unmoving, the mouth had burnt marks and the lips had deformed, there was still steam coming out, the nose was the least harmed, most harm probably came from inside, and Dipper really didn’t want to know how her ears looked, certain those received the most damage. Her knees were bruised where she felt on them to try and protect herself from whatever horrors she was experiencing, more burnt marks, a deep bruise on her neck, plus the wounds she had received before the whole thing and because of a certain demon’s rough handling. The head exploded in a burst of carmine and the body melted into a puddle that constantly changed color, leaving only the sweater with the shooting star behind

 

Quiet

Normal

Empty

Lonely

He couldn’t take it

He took for the woods

Winding

Misleading

Loud

He gets to the clearing

The one they had appeared in when it all finished

He takes out the fabric where he drew the circle

Puts it on the ground after checking there’s nothing below

He’s far more careful with the sweater

Breathing deeply

He couldn’t mess up

“OBPQLOB COLJ ZEXLP SKA QROK YXZH QFJB, YOFKD YXZH TEXQ TXP ILPQ QL DRFIQ XKA ILSB”

The circle glowed

A few pebbles trembled

A pinecone fell dangerously close to Dipper

And then a gust of wind

The glow turns pink

Mabel Pines appears

Translucent

Floating

And confused

“Mabel?”

She turns to him

Sees the circle with her sweater

Looks at herself

Then back to him

“Why?”

He’s taken aback

She continues

“After I told you what I did, why would you bring me back?”

“You were angry; you didn’t know about the rift, it wasn’t your fault”

She bites her lip floating a bit back

Head bent low

“It’s not your fault Mable”

“But! …”

She raises her head

He has a soft smile

A reassuring smile

He doesn’t blame her

“It’s ok, it’s over”

She looks around

They’re in the forest

The sunlight glimmers on them

Everything’s quiet

Everything’s normal

She allows herself to smile

Then laugh

Then cry

Dipper lets her

Trying to comfort her though he can’t touch her anymore

It’s over


End file.
